The Mistral Chronicle
by NiveumDraco
Summary: The Mistral Chronicle follows the story of five Huntsmen and Huntresses as they fight to protect Mistral from the dangers of both the Grimm, and the people itself. Seth and Renata are a brother and sister team who partnered up with Carter and Giovanna to form what becomes one of the most powerful teams Mistral has ever known. But will they be powerful enough?


The smell of eggs cooking wafted through the crack under the bedroom door and aroused Seth from his dreams. Yawning, he pushed himself upright, swinging his legs over the side, paused a moment to let his head adjust to the sudden change in position, and stood up. Stretching, he raised his arms towards the ceiling, his knuckles coming within inches of the too low tiles. Reaching over, he pulled the blinds back just enough so that he could see outside.

Blinking in the sunlight, he squinted to try to make out anything beyond the glass. Outside, everything was white, the ground and rooftops of Mistral were covered in a fresh layer of snow. The sun reflected off of the drifts and cast sparkling gems of light on the walls, trees, and in people's eyes.

_It's definitely winter._ He thought to himself as he looked away, blinking in an attempt to clear the black spots in the center of his vision. Grabbing his bathrobe, he shuffled out into the main living area.

He lived in a small, two bedroom apartment with his sister, Renata. Together, they cleaned, maintained, cooked, and washed together, doing their best to live with their limited salaries. There was a modest couch sitting in the center of the room, facing a wall where a television stood, facing the couch. Its screen was lit, revealing a middle-aged man, wearing a suit, explaining what the weather was projected to be like for the next few days. There was more snow coming.

On the walls, the siblings had next to nothing hanging, apart from two framed certificates hanging directly next to Seth's bedroom door. Off to the left of the television and couch was a large, sliding glass door and a balcony beyond. The blinds were open, letting the sunlight stream in, but the door managed to keep the cold out. Not that it bother Seth anyway.

To his right, a small, square table stood with four chairs surrounding it. It had been already set for breakfast, two sets of silverware and plates, and two cups of juice neatly organized. Renata had always been a little OCD about organizing anything.

Beyond the table was the front door and to the left of that was the kitchen. It was separated from the rest of the apartment by a peninsula, which they used as a placeholder for the mail and anything else that didn't have a proper place just yet. The kitchen itself was modest, just big enough for two people to maneuver easily enough, and yet small enough that they always managed to bump into each other. It had become an unspoken rule between them, that only one of them was to be in the kitchen for an extended period of time.

Renata stood in front of the stove, playing with an egg frying in a pan. She had her white hair braided behind her, and had an apron draped over her pajamas. She looked up as Seth walked in.

"Good morning, brother," she called out, looking him over with her purple eyes.

Seth yawned. "Morning. What's for breakfast?"

Renata scooped the now cooked egg out of the pan, placed it on a plate, and handed it to Seth. "Omelets." She wasn't much for words.

Seth mumbled a thank you and took his place at the table, facing the kitchen. From this location, Seth could monitor the kitchen, the television, and the doorway. If something should happen in either of those three areas, he would be able to see it and react accordingly. Renata joined him at the table a few moments later.

Taking a few bites out of the omelets, neither one of them spoke for a while, both of them eating in silence and listening to the television. A newscaster stood in front of a school, talking about it was dealing with the winter weather.

"What's our plan for today?" Renata asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She didn't look away from the screen, even though she had to turn completely around in her chair in order to see it.

Seth finished chewing, swallowed, and said, "The Vellimnu contract."

Renata nodded, stared at the screen for a few moments more, and then turned back around to face Seth. "What is it they want us to do again?" She asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Walk their kid to school," he mumbled over the mouthful of eggs he had just stuffed into his mouth. "Seems as if the kid has been 'bullied' so his parents want us to make sure he gets to school safely."

"Why not just have his butlers do it? Why call us?"

Seth shrugged. "They claim that the bullies are threatening the kid with violence unless he does something or other. They didn't seem too open about discussing the details."

"You went and accepted a job without learning the details?" Renata had stopped eating and had fixed Seth with one of her infamous glares. She was intimidating, even to those who called her friends, and she could back up her threats. She was in peak physical condition, and could wield her dual-bladed staff with more skill than anyone on the planet. Plus, she was strong. Scary strong.

Humans and Faunus are born with a soul. This soul, over the course of history, had been discovered to be able to be harnessed and turned into a supernatural force that has been given the name Aura. Each individual has an aura and this aura, once activated and controlled can be manipulated to give the individual special powers such as, healing, speed, reflexes, toughness, and, in Renata's case, supernatural strength, or, in Seth's, the ability to intensify the adrenaline rush given when experiencing emotions such as fear, anger, and pain.

This ability to use their auras gave Seth and Renata an advantage in combat, making them natural killing machines. Thus, they became a Huntsman and Huntress. They used their harnessed auras to hunt and kill the Grim and carry out missions for anyone who was willing to pay them. They had proven themselves to be one of, if not the most, powerful team in Mistral.

The fact that they were both Faunus also helped their monster hunting abilities. Seth was part wolf and Renata was part bird. No one was quite sure what kind of bird she was a part of, but Seth assumed that it was either an owl, or a dove. If nothing else, the white, fluffy down-covered wings that sprout out of her back were a good indication of what kind of bird her genes had been based off of. She could use these wings to fly around the battlefield in silence, giving her an edge on most Grim and the unique ability of engaging Nevermores in their natural habitats. They could also be used as a tactical weapon, kicking up dust, or even knocking enemies over with a strong flap. Apart from the wings, however, Renata could pass off as a normal human.

Seth, on the other hand, was a different story. There was a time when his Faunus qualities had stood out more, but that was when he was eight. He had wolf ears sticking out the top of his head at one time, but they had been taken from him.

Seth had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had been caught out late at night by a group of anti-Faunus activists. They dragged him into an abandoned building and had tortured him, cutting off his wolf ears. Fortunately, that was as far as they managed to get, as a police officer had seen them enter the building and had reported it in. All that was left of his ears were two, severed stubs that he could still twitch around.

Aside from the ears, the only other physical indication that Seth wasn't human were the abnormally large canines in his mouth. Both the top and the bottom canines were larger than humans', resembling the fangs of a wolf. Just like a wolf, however, no one would be able to notice unless he bared them. Apart from the physical differences, the only perk of being a Faunus for Seth was his incredible sense of smell and hearing. He could smell and hear things that humans, and even other Faunus, couldn't detect, making him a valuable asset to any team.

The both of them had their own, unique stories, a different history leading up to how they got to where they were today. The fact of the matter is, Renata isn't Seth's biological sister. She was adopted. But, they continued to act as if they were biological siblings anyways. They had been through enough together to become essentially biological siblings, even if not related by blood.

Renata's fingers snapping in front of his face dragged Seth out of his reminiscing.

"Hey, Seth," she grumbled, "I asked you a question. Why did you take the job?"

Seth looked at her, looked out the window, and then back at her.

He smirked.

"What? You don't trust me?"

Renata leaned back in her chair with a disgusted sigh. She had wings tucked comfortably against her back.

"I trust you, I just don't understand you."

_Yeah, that sounds about right._ Seth smiled to himself and leaned back in his own chair. He intertwined his fingers and placed them on top of his head. Looking at the television once more, he thought about how best to answer. Decided, he leaned forward once more.

"What do you know about the Villemnu family?"

Renata's brow furrowed as she thought. Finally: "They're the owner of an important military vehicle manufacturer, right?"

Seth nodded. "Correct. So, naturally, the government is going to take special interest in keeping said individuals safe. At the same time, there are going to be a lot of individuals who are opposed to the government potentially choosing this family as a target."

Renata stared into her juice. "What are you getting at?"

"Hand me the Pad, will you?" He waited for Renata to hand him the small, folding device that acted as their personal computer, phone, and camera. "There are three known terrorist groups within Mistral that have expressed a desire for the…removal of this family from power. Two of these terror groups are a branch of the White Fang, and a human supremacy group calling themselves the Dark Signs."

Renata looked up, her eyes widening in surprise.

Seth looked at her over the Pad.

"The same group that killed your parents."


End file.
